


Erestor and Maise

by xxclmxx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alot of OC's, Erestor has an evil brother, Erestor is soft for his wife, F/M, Feanor and Erestor friendship, I have a lot of feelings about Erestor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, OC's - Freeform, OOC Ecthelion, OOC Glorfindel, Out of Character, That's it, everyone forgets about Erestor except his wife, i know the timeline doesn't match up but it's FANFICTION, i know the title is cringy as fuck i've run out of creativity, people are dying, shitty parenting, slight Feanorian Erestor, smitten warrior turned adviser, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxclmxx/pseuds/xxclmxx
Summary: Erestor: a warrior that just also happens to know where very book in the library is. his Mother- abusive. His father- disappointed in him. his brothers- no one knows. his girlfriend/wife- amazing.Erestors life gets flipped upside down when his best friend Feanor rebels against the god-people-thingMaise (his girlfriend/wife)- she has to cross the helcaraxebasically Erestor and co go around Beleriand and fuck shit upidk i'm shit at summaries, if you like Erestor just read this
Relationships: Erestor/OC, Erestor/OFC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Erestor slowly made his way towards his fathers office. His eldest brother, Ecthelion had ratted him out. When he finally reached the door he knocked three times and then pushed with all his might, practically leaning on it. His father looked up from his work and Erestor saw this disappointment in his old, grey eyes. Father was always disappointed in him. Because unlike his brothers he learned to fight by choice. He had spirit that wasn’t like Ecthelion or Erethdur. Ecthelion and Erethdur, they didn’t necessarily want to possess knowledge as well as fighting. But Erestor did. He strived to know about self defence _and_ the different types of lake. His Father let out a long sigh, taking of his glasses as he did so. “Erestor I’m sure you know by now that I am not a fan of your attitude.” The Ellon said whilst laying down his glasses on the smooth, polished surface of the desk. He continued “but I never once expected you to take it this far. Spending your free time with Feanor son of Finwe? I would never except a son of mine to do something like that. You’ve really disappointed me Erestor. Dismissed.” And with a swish of his robes, Erestor was gone.

On his way to the training field he saw his elder brother, Erethdur. Erethdur didn’t look anything like him, instead he took after their mother in the looks department. He had long mid-waist length hair and deep chestnut eyes. But on the other hand he was much kinder and less hostile than their Mother. Sparing with Erethdur was the oldest of the three sons, Ecthelion. In the eyes of their father Ecthelion was untouchable. Greater than the valour, greater than the Maia, and much greater than Finwe’s sons. Ecthelion was the spitting image of Erestor, or rather Erestor was the spitting image of Ecthelion. To everyone Ecthelion was the golden child, Erethdur was the kind one, and Erestor was the smart/forgotten about one. He didn’t take it to heart. All it meant was that he could do things like secretly court Maise daughter of Harnath. They have been courting for years and nobody’s really noticed. Apart from the odd question about where Erestor was on a particular date and time no one’s caught on. The only people who know are Feanor and his family. Feanor wasn’t on the fields today as far as Erestor could tell, _must be out with Nerdanel_ he though to himself. When Erethdur finally noticed him he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. “Baby brother!” he shouted. Erestor winced. Everyone’s eyes where on him. Erestor was never one for public gatherings but yet he always seemed to get caught in the middle of them. It didn’t help that Erethdur had basically just called him a baby in front of fifty odd people. So much for being the kind one. Ecthelion silently turned his judging eyes upon him. Erector’s eyes starred back with just as much judgement clouded in them. Ecthelion’s face broke into a smile as if to say _“I’m just kidding”_ but Erestor didn’t fall for it. He knew that underneath all the shining reputation and golden halo there is a deeply cruel person. Someone who misleads their father into believing his innocent act, someone who broke maidens hearts for fun. Gradually spending more and more time with them, asking to court them, and then break their hearts. Its disgusting.

Erestor could hardly walk away now that Erethdur had seen him. Putting on a smile he walked towards his two wating brothers and gave a polite “Hello”. “oh cut the crap Erestor, we’re alone” snapped Ecthelion. Erethdur and Erestor shared a _look_. He was in one of those moods. Erestor decided that now was not a good idea to tell them that he wasn’t going to be attending the family dinner. If he did they would interrogate him until he broke and told them about Maise. He couldn’t do that to her. It was then that he realised that he was head over heels in love with her. A lovesick smile crossed his face at the thought, but it quickly disappeared when he remembered the company he was in. This smile didn’t go unnoticed by Feanor who decided that now was the time to show up. Walking up to the brothers he said, “I’m just going to steal your brother for a moment.” Tugging on Erestors arm. Ripping Feanor’s hand from Erestors Ecthelion gave him a look that could kill. “you will do no such thing” he growled. Erestor twisted his arm so Ecthelion was forced to let go. He shot him a glare. _Back off,_ it said.

Feanor led them to an alleyway close to Barack. “you are so in love with her!” he said wile shoving Erestors shoulder in a brotherly way. Erestor felt a pang of sadness. Feanor showed him more brotherly affection than his own brothers. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost forgot the tease that was thrown at him. Almost. “yeah maybe” he said whilst hanging his head and kicking his feat against the air as that lovesick smile returned. “well good, I’m tired of you too talking about how much you ‘really like’ each other” Feanor said in a half mocking half aggravated tone. The tops of Erestors ears and cheekbones flushed crimson. Erestor half-heartedly swung at Feanors chest which he didn’t even bother to block.


	2. Chapter 2

On the walk back to his house Erestors mind was on one thing and one thing only. Maise. The woman he loves. Again, the lovesick smile returns. Before entering the house he schooled his facial expressions. “Erestor” a cold and harsh voice called out to him. He froze. He knew that tone of voice always comes before the beating. Lady Glamil, mother of three, descended down the stairs and stopped in front of her youngest child. In her hands was a leather whip. Erestor knew what was coming. Pain, misery, hatred. Lady Glamil brought down the whip just a quickly as she raised it. No one else knew about the abuse. Well, no one in the family for Maise and Feanor knew. Erestors knees buckled under the weight of the whip cracking across his shoulder blades. He couldn’t take it anymore, his knees crumbled beneath him and he fell to the ground. Blood streamed out his mouth. Erestor saw white and passed out. When he woke up again he was still lying on the floor in the entrance hall at the front door. He quickly scrambled of the floor and burst open the door. He went to the first house he could think of, Maise. She had told him that her parents were going out for the night with some friends. She said that while looking up at him before rising onto her tippy toes and pressing a light kiss to his jaw. The memory made him smile a little. God I’m so smitten he thought to himself before he started to shake his head. No, bad idea!! Hurts so much!! When he knocked on the door Maise opened the door halfway and peeked her head out. “Oh, Erestor its you. Wait what are you doing here, people will talk?!” after she finished her sentence Erestor broke down into tears and she rushed forward to hug him. “I’m s-sorry for c-coming here I just-“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence (if you can call it that) before her lips came crashing down onto his. She pulled away and wiped away the falling tears with the pad of her thumb and whispered into his hair “it’s okay. Come inside and we’ll clean you up.” Erestor had never felt more loved. The inside of her house was immaculate. Erestor has been there many times for there families were old friends. That was when he first met her. They were only around 12 years old to the mortal eye. As soon as they made eye contact they knew something amazing was in store for them. Maise set Erestor down on the overstuffed couch rich people for (some reason) take pride in owning. Maise leaves the room and comes back a minute later with a medical kit. She crouches down in front of him and takes his hand in hers in an attempt to calm him down. Erestor turned his lazy gaze upon her as she tended to his wounds. “I love you” he said softly. She stilled and looked up at him through her lashes. “I love you too” she softly replied, voice thick with emotion. After she was done cleaning him up she put away the first aid kit and sat down next to Erestor. She curled up next to him with her head over his heart, the dull thumping lulling her to sleep. When Erestor woke up Maise’s head was still over his heart. He felt the lovesick smile returning and this time he didn’t fight it. That was until he realised that he was still at her house. Momentarily forgetting about his injuries, he sat up and began to gather all his stuff that Maise had taken off. Turning to her he asked “Maise where’s my dagger?” she handed over a small dagger that had his family crest on the hilt and a swirling pattern on the blade. He stopped what he was doing and pushed it back against her chest. “keep it” he said. Maise looked at him with confusion in her eyes. “but whatever will I need it for” she asked, breaking the silence. Erestor smiled. “just, keep it” and with that he left. There was no way Erestor was going back to that house. That only left one place left to go. Stepping over the threshold of the house of Feanor and his family Erestor’s legs were immediately attacked by twin red heads. He reached down and looped his arms around their waists, one arm around one waist. “Uncle Erestor” a loud voice boomed. Erestor looked up only to be smothered in the arms of another red head, this one lightly older. Maedhros realised Erestor just in time for all the remaining sons of Feanor to arrive. Nerdanel was the last one to notice and when she did she inquired about Maise’s whereabouts. “who’s Maise?” the voice of Caranthir spoke up. All eyes were on Erestor. “Maise is going to be your aunt someday” Feanor spoke up from the back, smirking his arse off. Erestor shot him a sinister look and put the twins back on the ground. Soon enough the attention on Erestor died down and everyone else got back to what they were doing before the interruption. That night Erestor enjoyed possibly the most comforting meal he had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is shit thanks for reading

Erethdur couldn’t find Erestor. He had searched everywhere. He was beginning to think that Erestor had had enough of Ecthelion and their Father and run away. But then his senses came back and he realised that he was probably just out with some friends. Or with the mysterious woman. Erethdur had noticed that Erestor had been a bit out of it lately, and he had come to the conclusion that he was in love. It all made sense. The sneaking out, the disappearing for hours, returning to the house with a dopey lovesick smile scrawled across his face. Erethdur was happy for him, but he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He had someone to go to when Father was harsh on him, he had someone to love and support him. Erethdur wanted that. But alas he knew that there was no one out there that would want him. Or so he thought. By the time Erestor got back it was well past three in the morning. “where have you been?” A cold, harsh voice asked him. The voice belonged to Ecthelion. Obviously Erestor couldn’t tell him that he went to see Maise so he half lied and said he spent the entire evening with Feanor and his family. Ecthelion raised one eyebrow at him, clearly not believing him. but he did not say anything, instead he chose to turn around and briskly walk away to his room. Erestor followed him with his eyes and then followed him with his feet, making his way up to his own room. The next morning, or I should say, five hours later Erestor was emerging from his room and making his way down the stairs. He exited the house and walked to the training field. Feanor was already there, shoulders hunched, back bent over what looked like design plans. “you’re not seriously going to go through with the ‘shiny rocks that will be better than my stupid brothers daughters hair’ idea are you?” Erestor found himself asking as he walked back the Ellon unsheathing the sword that hung at his waist. Feanor rolled his eyes up to the sky before responding with “yes, I am seriously going through with the ‘shiny rocks that will be better than my stupid brothers daughters hair’ idea” it was now Erestors time to roll his eyes. He felt eyes on and when he turned around he saw Maise’s eyes on him. she must be here to watch her brother practice. Or Erestor. Obviously, she was there to watch Erestor but her brother doesn’t need to know that. Feanor followed Erestors line of site and smirked when his eyes landed on Maise. He walked up to Erestor and whispered in his ear “lets put on a show for the lady” Erestor agreed with burning ears. Walking to the middle of the field he swung his sword round a few times before bringing it up to his chest in a defending stance. Feanor did the same but took a more offensive stance. Quick as lightning Feanor lunged forward and Erestor blocked the attack, pushing against with enough force to send Feanor stumbling back a little bit. Behind him Erestor heard Maise let out a little gasp and smirked. But what he didn’t notice is that Maise’s older brother, Maludor, had tracked his sisters line of site to Erestor. He was now trying to burn holes into the back of Erestor’s head. The duel ended in a draw and Feanor and Erestor clasped hands in a brotherly/warrior salute. Maise walked up to Erestor and after looking around to make sure no one was watching, she reached out and kissed his cheek. Erestor smiled at her retreating figure before getting turning around to talk with Feanor.


	5. Chapter 4

Erestor laid his head back against Maise’s soft chest as she ran her hands through his hair. It had been a really stressful week. Ecthelion was in an especially bad mood, Erethdur was being really overbearing and Erestor needed a nap. He felt his eyes slowly beginning to close as she continued to run her hands through his hair, her soft voice lulling him to sleep. She was going over the highlights of her week. Most of them weren’t that nice for she gets bullied quite often. All the other quote-on-quote normal Elyths make fun of her because she was lacking the hourglass figure people see to love. Erestor doesn’t see the point in it and thinks that it’s just a way to put even more pressure on woman, especially if they can’t bear children. No, he prefers Maise’s soft curves to the over accentuated “hourglass figure”. But that is not the only reason she gets bullied. No matter how many times her parents try to get her to accept, she never excepts any of the Lords proposals. When this thought came into his mind he sat up and turned his body so he was sitting up and facing her. “what would you do if I came to your house and asked for your hand in marriage. Like all the other Lords.” He blurted. Maise tilted her head to the side pretending to be thinking before straddling his lap. Resting her head on his shoulder she replied in a jokey way “I’d think about it”

“oh really?” Erestor played along, peppering soft kisses across her face. Maise picked one of the flowers from the field they were sitting in and threaded it through his hair. “mmh, I would have to way the pros and cons.” Erestor raised one eyebrow. “well a con would be the family I would be marrying into, and then there’s Feanor and his family, I’m presuming we would be around there a lot.” Erestor hummed in agreement before adding “and the pros?”

“well, I love you very much, and your pretty good looking if I do say so myself” Erestor smiled at that. Several minutes pasted with them sitting in comfortable silence before Feanor ruined it. “I’m sorry to ruin the moment but, Erestor your brother is looking for you.” Erestor cursed under his breath. “which one?” he said while helping Maise to her feat. “Ecthelion” said with a sympathetic tone in his voice. “so… what’s this I hear about proposals?” he asked slyly when they were both up on there feet. Maise flushed red and Erestor punched Feanor’s shoulder.

When Erestor eventually found Ecthelion he wasn’t alone. There was a blonde Ellon standing beside him, he had striking blue eyes and sharp features. This man was Glorfindel. He had come round for dinner a few times as Ecthelion’s personal guest. He always ignored Erestor’s existents though. Nothing Erestor isn’t used to. Not even bothering to shoot Glorfindel a smile he got straight to the point and asked “what” Ecthelion gave him a look that said, _no need to be rude_ before saying “Glorfindel here is looking for a scholar, given he isn’t the brightest.” It was now Glorfindel’s turning to wear the _no need to be rude_ look. “and how does this affect me?” Erestor asked bluntly, clearly unimpressed. “you are going to teach him” Ecthelion said, clearly agitated at Erestor’s bluntness. “do I not get a say I this?” Ecthelion rolled his eyes and said, “you like this sort of thing, don’t you?” and that’s how Erestor ended up as Glorfindel’s scholar.

Feanor, of course, found this hilarious however Maise was more sympathetic. The first time Glorfindel was two hours late. He came running in, just as Erestor was giving up and leaving. “I’m so sorry I completely forgot!” he panted, bending over, and resting his hands on his knees. Erestor rolled his eyes and made to move past him. “no, no, no, I promised Thel I would do this”

Erestor gave him a weird look. “why did you promise my brother you would do this?”

“well he thinks that you’re pretty lonely and could do with the task to distract you from everything.” He said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. With a dark look painted over his sharp features, Erestor stormed out of the library and straight to his Father’s office.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realised how Hetero this is and cried a little

Erestor stormed into the office compartments, the door banging loudly behind him. He strode down the hallway not stopping to say hello or even nod his head at anyone who he crossed paths with. When he reached the end of the corridor he turned his body right and shoved open the door. His father’s office was immaculate, it was always free of dust and everything was always in it’s place. “where Is Ecthelion” Erestor growled, glaring at the man sitting in front of him. “I haven’t seen him. Erestor did you have to make such a dramatic entrance?” Erestor scoffed. Always the same old Father. Always disappointed in him. Once, when he was still in school he had made the mistake of thinking that he actually cared when he got full marks on a test. He never made that mistake again. Erestor had had enough. “why do you hate me?” he asked raising one eyebrow. That go his attention. “what makes you think that?” he asks after putting down the book he was reading. “oh my god! You’re not even denying it!” Erestor shrieked. Behind him, Erestor heard several other councillors doors open but that didn’t stop him. “night after night that woman beats me up on that floor and what do you do? You do nothing! Absolutely nothing! You, Ecthelion, Erethdur, you all do nothing!” Erestor was practically screaming now. Voice horse, tears streaming down his face Erestor continued. “you make it out to everyone that we’re some sort of amazing and wonderful family, when in reality this is a family of monsters! You’re all monsters and I hate you!!” with that last comment he turned around and stalked out of the office building, not caring about all the eyes that were on him. 

When he finally found Feanor he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. They don’t engage in this type of affection very often so Feanor knew that something had happened. Erestor’s body wracked with sobs as Feanor ran his hand along his back in soothing circles. All of a sudden Feanor’s body went ridged. “Erestor! You’ve disgraced our entire family, you better have a good reason” Ecthelion’s voice instantly turned the hot air cool, as if he brings a frost with him wherever he goes. But he’s only like this around his family, everyone else thinks he’s the most charming person to have ever graced their line of site. Wiping his nose on the back of his hand, Erestor turned to face the elf he had called a monster just minutes ago. Erestor had planned to scream at him but when he met the harsh eyes he couldn’t speak. So he instead, shoved his way past him and ran away.

That night when left Feanors house he went in search for Maise’s. When he got to Maise’s house he picked up a couple of pebbles and started throwing them at her window. It wasn’t long until her dark head was poking out. “Erestor” she quietly breathed. She closed her window and disappeared from sight. Not long after the front door opened. She was wearing a small, silk slip and it would have been the most scandalous thing to have ever happened if it weren’t so dark outside. Erestor shed his outer layer and rapped the robe around her shoulders. “we heard what happened are you okay?” she whispered into his chest. His arms unconsciously tightened their grip on her waist when he felt her shiver. When Erestor didn’t answer she looked up. He was looking forward like he was in a trance. “Marry me” he said suddenly, looking down at the woman he held in his arms, the woman he loved. “yes” came the silent reply. He pressed a kiss to her brow and led them into the forest. When they reached a clearing Erestor gave Maise a deep bow and gracefully picked her up to swing her around. She let out a loud giggle as they danced the night away.


End file.
